Chanson Simple
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Résumé : Ianto invite Jack à passer les fêtes de fin d'années chez lui...


_**Disclamer **_:Les personnages présent dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leur créateur **_Russell T_**._**Davies.**_ Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Je l'ai écrite pour le fun.

_**On Christmas Day**_

_**Songfic **_"**_Chanson Simple_**" _**par Patricia Kass**_

Ianto n'en pouvait plus...Son regard azur venait de se poser pour la énième fois sur l'horloge qui habillait le manteau de la cheminée. Il lui semblait que les secondes duraient des heures et que ce moment qu'il attendait avec tant de ferveur depuis maintenant des semaines ne viendrait jamais. Jack, son Jack, avait enfin consenti à quitter la crypte qui lui servait de chambre pour venir passer les fêtes de fin d'années à l'abri de ses bras. Oui...A force de persuasion et de mots d'amour tendrement murmurés à l'aube du premier jour, il avait réussi le fabuleux exploit de convaincre ce dernier de ce laisser aller à croire que son coeur meurtri pouvait encore aimer.

_**C'est une chanson simple que je te donne**_

_**Aussi facile qu'elle est tendre**_

_**Tu sais, ce sont parfois les mots très simples**_

_**Les plus difficiles à entendre**_...

Un vrombissement semblant surgir des entrailles même du vide interstellaire,vint alors brusquement l'extirper de sa douce rêverie. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du Docteur...Son invité le plus prestigieux. Mais le plus inquiétant aussi...La véritable nature des relations qu'il entretenaient avec son amant demeuraient un véritable mystère pour le commun des mortels et il devait bien admettre que cela l'angoissait au plus haut point. Pourtant, il devait prendre sur lui et montrer à ce Galiléen de malheur qu'il ne craignait pas la concurrence, tout aussi déloyale fut-elle. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil dans son miroir pour rajuster le noeud de sa cravate et avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il décida finalement d'aller à sa rencontre. Un peu d'air frais ne pourrait que l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions...Le Tardis était sagement stationné à l'angle de son immeuble, dans un endroit peu fréquenté et son illustre propriétaire souriait aux anges en essayant d'attraper les quelques flocons qui commençaient à tomber.

_**Laisse-toi guider au bord des mots**_

_**Et regarde au bout de tes pas**_

_**Le gouffre profond où sont jetées**_

_**Toutes ses phrases qu'on ne dit pas**_...

Décidément, Gwen Cooper avait l'art et la manière de l'exaspérer. Cela faisait tout juste une dizaine de minutes que celle-ci avait franchie le seuil de son appartement, qu'il ne la supportait déjà plus...Elle et Rhys...Elle et son beau Capitaine...Elle en train de pourchasser des Weevils...Elle, elle, elle...Aaaaaaah...Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il invite cette femme aux allures d'Amazones à sa soirée ! Question sans intérêt...Pour marquer son territoire bien évidement. Pour lui faire comprendre que Jack lui appartenait corps et âme...A lui et personne d'autre. Et tant pis, si cette réalité lui déplaisait...Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la sonnette d'entrée de le sortir de sa désagréable méditation. Il était là...Son plus beau cadeau...Son souverain...Après avoir vérifié que ses convives ne manquaient de rien, il alla d'un pas pressé lui ouvrir la porte. Il eu été dommage qu'il change d'avis et qu'il prenne la fuite, alors qu'il touchait au but.

_**Tous nos silences je les pardonne**_

_**Laisse-moi les ramener à la vie**_

_**Par une chanson simple que je te donne**_

_**Toi qui fus mon meilleur ami**_...

La soirée se déroula dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur. Oh certes, Gwen ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser de temps à autre quelques tentatives d'approches auprès de Jack, mais Rhys la recadra si vigoureusement, qu'il n'eut pas à intervenir. Le Docteur, quant à lui, ne porta contre toute attente aucune attention particulière à l'immortel. Non...En revanche, il prit un plaisir non dissimulé à les saouler de paroles et d'anecdotes toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Au alentours de Minuit, ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux et se quittèrent sur une amicale accolade. Voilà...Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'eux...Pauvres amoureux, aux portes de ce lendemain qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais...Leurs bouches se joignirent tendrement pour donner naissance au plus exquis des baisers...Et toujours cette mélancolique mélopée.

_**Depuis que les années ont passé**_

_**Et l'avenir s'est embrumé**_

_**Regarde nous deux devenus victimes**_

_**D'être tombés entre les lignes**_...

A bout de souffle, ils durent se résoudre à se séparer. Les doigts entrelacés, ils ne parvenaient maintenant plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre. De ce fait, l'instant lui sembla on ne peut plus propice aux confidences, comme aux demandes...L'une de ses mains, vint donc se perdre dans la chevelure brune de Jack, tandis que l'autre se glissait dans la poche de son élégant pantalon noir pour en extraire un trousseau de clefs « _**Que fais tu Ianto**_ ? » Ce sourire...Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le privilège de le contempler pour le restant de ses jours. Aussi, en cette belle nuit enneigée du 24 Décembre, ce fit-il la promesse muette de donner à leur liaison une toute nouvelle ampleur. Ras le bol des câlins bâclés entre deux courses poursuites et de se complaire dans son rôle de Coffee Boy dévoué. Non...Il aspirait à autre chose « _**Est**_-_**ce que tu m'offres les clefs de coeur **_? » Demanda le Capitaine d'un air amusé «_**Non Jack**_, _**juste les clefs de mon appartement**_ » Répliqua t'il avec un brin de défit dans la voix «_**Et donc**_..._**Que suis-je sensé comprendre **_? _**Que tu m'invites à venir te rendre visite plus souvent**_...» Un soupire de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres grimaçantes. Son vis-à-vis faisait-il exprès de ne rien comprendre ? Non...Il se fichait de lui...Où pas...En cet instant décisif une étrange certitude vint s'imposer à lui. Qu'ils soient du 21ème où du 51ème siècle, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes...«_**Non Jack**_. _**Je t'invite juste à partager ma vie**_. _**Comme un vrai couple**_...»

_**Si chaque instant éveille le regret**_

_**Si on ne se revoyait jamais**_

_**Quand tu penseras à celui que tu aimais**_

_**Souviens toi que je vis en toi**_

_**Souviens toi que je lis en toi**_...

Un mois plus tard, Jack emménageait chez lui. L'angoisse de dire adieu à ses habitudes de vieux garçons avait rapidement cédée sa place au bonheur de prendre un nouveau départ...1 ans après...Un mariage...Un bébé...C'est juste une chanson simple...Sur un air d'éternité.

**FIN**


End file.
